Although several methods and apparatus exist in the prior art for imaging and recording a patient's skin, the present invention was created to efficiently, effectively, and easily display skin images and identify and record observations relating to those skin images including skin abnormalities and areas of concern. The present invention was also created to easily make side by side image comparisons of the same areas of the skin taken at different times and to enable sharing of those displayed images, compared images, and recorded observations relating to those images with patients, health care workers, and health care related entities.